A Moving Gadget, a Gimmick, Mimic, Puppet
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: She was a puppet. A pitiful puppet. A doll. A doll who knew nothing more than to dance. -macchi-chan


_A/N: I hope this story goes over well…_

**Song: **Hymn to a Gadget

**Artist:** Kagamine Rin

**Author: **Emi-hime (macchi-chan)

**Disclaimer: **Thank you, Crypton, for not putting the heavy weight of owning Vocaloid on my shoulders!

* * *

><p>She was a puppet.<p>

A pitiful puppet.

A doll.

She glanced at herself in a mirror standing across the room from her and ran a hand down her perfectly blushed cheek, made of porcelain so well made that it seemed like skin. She batted the eyelids that halfway covered her beautiful blue glass eyes, admiring the long lashes made of silk. Her hair was silk as well, the color of gold and just long enough to be tied into a knot at the nape of her neck for when she danced.

Ah, the dance.

The dance was really all that she could do on her own, without a Master.

Every morning since she was made, all 13 of them, she had been told, _you need to find a Master. Without a Master, you will fall apart._ And then the voice in her mind would tell her exactly how many days she had left before that would happen. This morning, the voice had told her that she only had a little bit of time left.

She had to find a Master, one who would let her dance forever and ever, and let her do other things too. Like walk, and run, and jump. She wanted to do those things. But she couldn't, not without a Master holding her strings and giving her life.

She could run on her own, for now. So she always made the best of it and danced to her heart's content.

She would go to the place called "school," and people would stare at her. Of course, they would, seeing as how slowly she moved when she couldn't bear to do anything else. Since it was a school for the arts, dance was her primary class. And unlike every single one of her other classes, she excelled in it. The waltz, ballet, jazz, she could do it all.

Then _he_ began to come to school, and she knew two things.

One, he was a potential Master.

Two, she was running out of time.

Especially around him, her rounded joints, hidden by tights, would wobble and become unstable, causing her to topple. Every time this happened, she became even more grateful for the fact that they practiced on mats, otherwise she would have cracked every time she had fallen. All of the other students would laugh at her, but _he_ would help her to her feet, showing that he cared enough to make her feel better by encouraging her and helping her stay up.

Apparently, he had affection for her. The teacher would notice from time to time, and have them dance together. Ballroom dancing, the pas de deux, foxtrot, they did it all. All while he stared at her with kind, loving, tender eyes. All while she felt nothing except for dwindling life.

All while the others glared at her from the shadows.

* * *

><p>She sighed, coming back from her reflections. The boy had wanted to tell her something today, so she supposed that today would be the best time to tell him that she was a marionette. Pursing her lips and twirling around once more in front of her mirror, she picked up her bag and left her room.<p>

Outside was the boy. He wanted to walk with her to class, she thought. He did, but as they approached the building, he stopped her. He loved her, he said. He wanted to be with her forever, he said. Something stirred inside her, giving her the feeling that something wasn't quite right. She excused herself from his company and moved to go into the building through a side door.

But _they_ caught her first. The ones who glared from the shadows. The girls who hated her because of his affection for her instead of one of them. They dragged her down into the dark shadows of the building and shoved her to the ground. There was a loud _crack_, and she looked to the source of the noise, along with all of the other girls.

Her right arm had snapped off in-between her hand and her elbow.

The girls screamed in unison, and ran away as she picked up the broken appendage. Something rustled behind her, and he ran into her sight. He stopped dead in his tracks as she stood up and held up her arm. He paled.

She told him everything. Starting with the beginning and her search for a Master all the way up 'til that very moment. He agreed, not knowing what it meant, to be her Master. All he knew that it meant was that she would still get to live, and he would stay by her side. He didn't seem to understand, no matter how much she tried to tell him, that their lives were connected now, that they would inevitably die together.

He laughed and said that it was exactly what he'd wanted in the first place. They left on their way to the dance class, which they were late for.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Rin?"<em>

_"Yes, Len?"_

_"If you're a doll, are you supposed to be able to cry?"_

_"I-I don't think I'm a doll anymore..."_

* * *

><p><em>AN- I think I did pretty well. For a semi-fluffy non-depressing story where they live happily ever after! Yaay! _

_Now. Down to business. The first part of __Let's Go Insane! __had 4 reviews. 4 reviews and__** 79 silent readers. **__If that's not morally depressing, I don't know what else is. So, I'm going to ask one thing. _

_**Please take the time to review and encourage this poor author who is feeling left behind by the other authors in terms of works done. **_

_**If possible, since I got so many silent readers, and I know you're out there, I'd like to get 15 reviews. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_Especially "thank you" to my 4 special reviewers. _

_TsundereMe_

_CluelessLeaf_

_Elizabeth (my beloved anon reviewer)_

_KYUUxKYUU_

_I hope that I can get a lot more work done. However, I would like some suggestions as to songs you would like to see one of us do a story on. Tell us in your review, PM us, email us, whatever. Just tell us!_

_Thank you._


End file.
